


Christmas Discoveries

by she__knows_it_all



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she__knows_it_all/pseuds/she__knows_it_all
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do seven teenagers do when they're alone in an empty room? And what does Severus Snape has to do with it? A SS/HG. Smut. Light fluff, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Discoveries

Christmas at Hogwarts had always been the same. Only a few students spent their holidays there, usually the ones who had no family to go home to. This year, however, promised to be different. Six Gryffindor’s and one Ravenclaw were in the castle this time, those being: Neville, Luna, Ginny, Lavender, Hermione, Parvati, and Dean.  
And what do teenagers do when they're alone in a large room, such as the Great Hall? Exactly.  
Play Truth or Dare.  
Hermione administered everyone a drop of Veritaserum and then took one herself.  
“Okay, sit down everyone!” Ginny shouted, motioning to the ground, “Who’ll begin?”  
“I will!” Parvati said, raising her hand excitedly. She glanced around the circle and chose her target, “Neville! Truth or Dare?”  
Neville’s ears turned red at the question. However courageous and handsome he had become after the war, he was still a very insecure boy.  
“Truth.”  
“Have you ever kissed a boy?” Neville turned even redder and he gulped soundly, giving a small nod in response. Most of them were not surprised and merely smiled while others had looks of complete shock upon their faces.  
“Dean,” Quickly said the boy who was still red, hoping to avoid any further questioning, “Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare,” Dean said with a smug look. “And make it nasty.” Neville gave such an uncharacteristic evil grin that wiped Dean's own.  
“Go to Trelawney’s office and ask her if she would like to have a look at your wand.” The girls grimaced and shook their heads while Dean paled a little.  
“I believe that only she, Snape and Dumbledore are within the castle.” Supplied Luna, a small smirk plastered on her face.  
“Nice!” Said Neville, “Now go, Dean!”  
The boy in question got up and took a deep breath, trying to prepare himself. “Here goes nothing!” He said, trying to look cheery with a smile, but it came out as more of a grimace and then took off toward Trelawney’s office.  
“You think he’ll do it?” Asked Lavender after a moment of horrified silence.  
“He must.”  
…………………………….  
Severus Snape rarely left his chambers during holidays. Mercifully, the castle was almost completely empty of students and he only went out when he was completely out of ideas as to what to do with the potion he was creating. So, he walked, trying to clear his head so he'd get some ideas.  
Of course, Dumbledore did try to make him go out more often, always inviting him to go to dinner, an invitation that was obviously refused.  
This holiday was somewhat good, somewhat terrible. The bad part was that the Head Girl was in the castle and the good part was that the Head Girl was in the castle.  
You see, it was quite complicated, because the Potions Master had fallen for the girl. It had been a snowy day outside and he was looking over the grounds from the front window of the castle as both Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s came back from Care of Magical Creatures Class. When almost every student was inside the warmth of the enchanted walls, there was only one black spot on the white of the snow.  
The girl must have stayed behind to ask some questions, no doubt. Just then, he saw how beautiful Hermione Granger truly was. Her unruly hair covered with white spots of snow, her cheeks and nose red from the cold on her warm skin. That was the moment he knew he'd fallen for her. She was an intelligent, caring little witch who had suffered more than any person her age should have. He longed for her to direction that warmth that seemed to just _be _around her towards him.__  
Well, but there was no use in torturing himself with remembering that moment. He would never have her. He could never have her. She was too young and too full of life. He would not steal that from her. Not that she would look at someone like him, not someone with a past as tainted as his was. He'd only be a nuisance in her life. He knew that.  
Now in front of the Principal Hall, Severus shook his head and sighed. There was only one person in this entire world he wanted to be with right now, and she was just a few yards from him, but he couldn't as much as wish her a Merry Christmas. Not that he would, really. He hated Christmas.  
Bittersweet was the perfect word for his holiday.  
|| ||  
A few minutes later, Dean came back looking like he was about to get sick.  
“Ahm… s-she… t-took a look.” He whispered, trembling. Then, Ginny sat by his side and asked, “Dean, did you ask Trelawney if she wanted to see your wand?”  
“Y-Yes,” He was almost crying, “A-And… she d-did.”  
The girl started laughing while Neville grimaced and sent Dean a look that clearly said, 'Sorry, mate.'. Hermione had conjured a goblet of water for Dean, who almost passed out. He took a deep breath and looked around the circle once he was calm enough to concentrate.  
“Lavender,” He said. The girl looking up, startled. “Truth or Dare?”  
“Dare.”  
The boy smiled mischievously and said, “Kiss the person you most admire, inside this room.”  
Lavender's eyes widened, but then she got up and moved towards Hermione. The brown-eyed witch stared at the blonde with equally wide eyes as Lavender knelt in front of her and kissed her. Both girls blushed and Lavender ran back to her place. Hermione shot her a small smile, grateful that the other girl seemed to admire her. Lavender smiled back shyly before turning to the rest of the group. “Luna,” She cleared her throat, “Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth.” Luna said, smiling for finally being included in the game.  
“Do you really believe in Nargles?”  
“Of course.” Luna said with conviction on her voice, then turned her attention to Hermione, “’Mione, Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth,” She replied nervously.  
“Are you in love with someone? If so, are they in the castle?”  
Everyone looked at Luna, completely surprised by the bold question coming from a quiet girl like the blonde. Hermione, however, looked at the ground and blushed.  
“Yes,” She answered, “And yes.”  
………………………  
Meanwhile, Severus was passing in front of the Great Hall as he headed back to his dungeons, but stopped when he heard the two things that annoyed him the most; laughter and giggles. ‘Those damn Gryffindor’s, he thought.  
Opening the doors slowly and soundlessly, he slipped undetected into the shadows, watching where a group of seven students were seated on the ground in front of the Head Table.  
He came in just in time to see the Brown girl sit down, red as a tomato. Just then he saw there was an eagle in the middle of the lions. She was asked if she believed in Nargles. ‘Nargles?’ He thought, ‘What the fuck is a Nargle?’  
His attention was redirected to the circle when he heard one name in particular. ‘Hermione?’  
He leaned in closer to hear her response for the question asked by the Lovegood girl. As her words fell from her pretty lips, he felt his heart drop a little. It had to be Thomas or Longbottom... Unless it was some of the girls... Damn, he could use some firewhiskey now.  
Once in his study, he couldn’t contain his anger. Although he wasn’t the best for her, neither of those boys were enough for her. They would bore her to death. He was about to put the drink in his cup when there was a knock on the door.  
……………………  
“Ahm… Ginny.” Hermione said, still not looking up.  
“Dare.” The redhead said, a smirk still on her face at Hermione's flushed cheeks.  
“I dare you to…” Hermione paused for a moment to think about what would be a good dare, “I dare you to snog Neville for five minutes.”  
She watched as Ginny turned a red that rivaled her hair. She shot a now smirking Hermione a dirty look, but got up to go sit by Neville, who was also blushing quite strongly. They kissed for the five minutes required, counted on Dean's hourglass and then broke apart, smiling shyly at one another.  
Everyone knew they were in love with each other, only they seemed blind to it.  
“Parvati,” Ginny said, after sitting closer to Neville, holding his hand, “Truth or Dare?”  
“Truth," The raven haired girl chose.  
"Are you in love with Lavender?”  
The girl turned such red and opened and closed her mouth like a fish. After taking a deep breath, she looked at Lavender and mustered up her Gryffindor courage.  
“Yes.” She said, looking right in Lavender’s eyes, who smiled, got up and sat by her side, taking her hand and leaning on her shoulder. “Hermione--,”  
“But I just went!” She tried to protest.  
“No matter,” Parvati said mischievously, “Truth or Dare.”  
Hermione paused. If she chose truth, they would make her say who she was in love with, and that would simply not do. “Dare.”  
“I dare you to go to the person you’re in love with, and kiss him after declaring your love.” Everyone broke into laughter as the color left Hermione’s face. Slowly getting to her feet, she could only think one thing: he's gonna kill me.  
She knew everyone was confused when she didn’t go to anyone in the room, even more when she left the Great Hall. Once the doors were closed, she took a deep breath and started her way to the dungeons. She made sure no one was following her, before knocking on professor Snape’s office door.  
……………………  
Severus looked at the door. Who would come talk to him on a holiday? He stood and then made his way to the door, staring at it for a moment as if he could see through it, before opening.  
He was barely able to hide his surprise at seeing none other than Hermione Granger in front of him, folding her hands in front of her. “Yes, Miss Granger?” He asked, trying to sound bored.  
“Ahm… Professor Snape, I need to talk to you, sir.” She nervously responded.  
“I was under the impression that was what we were doing.” He raised one eyebrow.  
“Um… yes, but I need to talk to you about a...serious subject.”  
“We’re on holiday, Miss Granger, which means I don’t have to answer your questions until the start of the term.” He drawled.  
“Sir, please.” She pleaded, “It's really important.”  
He looked at her for a moment before stepping out of the way to allow her in. She silently entered the room, looking around as she waited for him to shut the door.  
He strode to his desk and leaned on the edge, crossing his ankles. He took a moment to take in her appearance. She was wearing a green jumper on top of a white shirt, which he could only see the hem, and black muggle jeans. ‘Still beautiful’ he thought, smiling inwardly, despite himself.  
“I’m waiting, Miss Granger.”  
“Right… Ahm…” She thought a little, “I’ll be honest with you.”  
“I should hope so.”  
She smiled a little at his comment. “Well, some of us were playing Truth or Dare in the Great Hall,” She seemed to be looking for the right words, “And I-I had to confess that I’m in love with someone here in the castle.”  
He raised one eyebrow, then motioned for her to continue.  
“Okay, so now, they dared me to go to this person and confess my love for him,” She looked from the ground to him and then back to the ground, “and then kiss him.”  
Snape stared at her, completely confused. “And what does that have to do with me, girl?” He asked, making her look up from the ground.  
Gathering all the Gryffindor courage she could muster, she took the few steps that were separating them and placed both hands on his knees, making his ankles separate and pushing them open. She laid her hands flat on his chest as she stepped in-between his legs, staring right in his confused and shocked eyes.  
“I love you,” She whispered, “Have for a long time.”  
Then, she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his thin ones. The hands that were on his chest traveled up to the back of his neck, grasping at his hair.  
Severus didn’t know what to do. He had fantasized about Hermione declaring her love to him many, many times, but never thought it would become true. He almost whimpered when she pulled away, then realized she did so because he hadn't responded. He looked right in her eyes, to see them filled with tears.  
“I'm sorry.” She whispered, before trying to step out from between his legs. He was quick to grab her and pull her back to his chest.  
“Nothing to be sorry for.” He said, pulling her to him and kissing her again, this time wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight as if she would escape if he didn’t.  
He couldn’t remember the last time he felt as happy as he did when she wound her arms around his neck again. Encouraged, he licked her lower lip gently, delighted as she opened her mouth. They clung to each other like starved people. They broke apart for air, resting their foreheads together.  
“I love you too.” He murmured, opening his eyes to meet hers, tears running freely down her face now.  
“Really?” She asked smiling. He nodded, kissing her again.  
Severus picked her up, her legs around his waist, and walked to the only wall that was not covered with pots and jars, only breaking the kiss to murmur the password, making the wall slide and open to his chambers. Walking inside, he sat on the couch, with her still in his lap. When they broke away, he watched as she looked around and began wondering if he had misunderstood her.  
All his doubts evaporated as she looked at him and smiled, leaning in to kiss him again, her hands entwined in his hair. She was completely fascinated with the silkiness of his hair, since it appeared to be so greasy. He groaned as she slowly raked her nails over his scalp. Slowly, he lowered his hands to her hips, tightening his grip before releasing. He dragged his mouth from her lips, to her chin, to her throat and down to her neck, biting down gently, dragging a whimper from her lips.  
Her hands traveled down his shoulders to the top buttons of his robes, struggling to undo all of them. For the first time, Severus cursed those damned robes. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he muttered a spell, leaving him only in his white linen shirt. He could have stripped both, but he did loved foreplay.  
She smiled again, and lowered her head to his now naked neck and planted feather-like kisses to his scarred skin. He tilted his head a little to the side and groaned as she laid one open-mouthed kiss on his pulse, biting where his shoulder met his neck. Gently nudging her away, Severus grabbed the hem of her jumper and pulled it over her head, immediately attacking her neck as he threw the cloth somewhere.  
When her hands moved to undo the first buttons of his shirt, he pulled back to look at her. Her hair was everywhere, her cheeks flushed and her eyes hungry. He smiled and kissed her as he saw rejection start to form on her face.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, silky voice sending a pleasant shiver down her spine.  
“Don’t you dare stop.” She said as she attacked the buttons of his shirt. He gave a grave chuckle and allowed her to continue. She kissed every inch of skin she exposed. Once the shirt was open, she leaned back to take his sight in, while he felt a little self-conscious about his scars, but for no need, as his chest was lean and muscular, paler than his face, with a trail of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of his trousers.  
She gasped as she realized just how many scars he had. They covered his entire chest, some bigger and uglier than others. He watched as her face turned from sympathy to sadness. He was about to tell her that she could leave, when she lowered her head and kissed a particularly ugly scar, gift from Dolohov.  
“You’re perfect.” Hermione murmured. He cupped her cheek, making her look at him, and kissed her forehead softly, then her brows, her eyelids, her nose and finally her mouth.  
His hands slid from the sides of her face to the top buttons of her shirt. He undid the first, looking in her eyes, silently asking for permission. She smiled and nodded, kissing the tip of his nose. More than a little surprised, he looked at her with his eyebrow raised.  
“I've always wanted to do this.” She whispered, amusement evident in her voice.  
“Minx.” He growled, before turning them so he was on top of her, both lying lengthwise on the couch. She squeaked in surprise and then giggled softly, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Suddenly, the sound didn't annoy him anymore. He leaned down and kissed her as he started undoing the buttons of her shirt, sliding it down her arms, revealing her green lace bra.  
“My, my, Miss Granger.” He said in a mocked tone, “Any reason for this color of choice?”  
She smiled mischievously, “I had someone in mind when I bought them, Professor.”  
“Is that so?” When she only nodded, he continued, “As much as I appreciate it, I want it off.”  
Slowly reaching behind her back while kissing her neck, he undid the clasps and slid it off her arms. Leaning back to see his new discovery, his mouth went dry with desire, until he saw the gigantic scar that crossed her shoulder down to her hip. He frowned at the thought of the pain she must have felt. She misunderstood the frown and gently pushed him off of her. She braced herself, trying to cover her body.  
“I know it’s ugly.” She said, lowering her head in shame. He placed his finger under her chin, making her look up at him, and kissed her gently.  
“You are gorgeous.” He whispered against her lips. He heard her sigh in disbelief and then kissed her again to further reassure her, “Beautiful.”  
Picking her up bridal-style, he carried her into his bedroom, gently placing her on the center of the bed, following right behind. He reached for the zipper of her jeans and opened his eyes, making sure they never left hers. He tugged the garment off from around her ankles and stepped between her legs, taking notice of the green lace knickers out of the corner of his eye. He lavished her neck and throat with open mouthed kisses.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” He whispered in her ear. She nodded weakly. “Are you?”, he asked again, not satisfied with her lack of a verbal response.  
“Yes.” She moaned out. His hand made its way downwards, stroking her stomach and disappearing under the lace knickers, while his mouth made its way to her nipple.  
Severus slowly slid a finger through her quim, lightly stroking her clit. She moaned and bucked, grabbing his hair and pulling him down to kiss her. He stroked her precisely and with as much care as he used when handling his potions. Sliding in one finger, he suppressed a groan at her tightness, imagining how she would feel around his cock. Pumping, he slipped one more finger, stretching her.  
“Severus…oh gods…” She was squirming uncontrollably beneath him, reaching her climax. Hearing his name on her soft cry had him circling her clit with his thumb, applying the perfect amount of pressure that put her over the edge.  
Severus marveled as her face turned into pure pleasure, screaming his name as loud as she could. He waited until she stopped squirming and positioned himself at her entrance. She was still breathing hard from her orgasm but was now holding her breath. He looked down at her nervous expression and something came to his mind.  
“Hermione,” He kissed her nose and forehead, “Have you ever done this before?”  
She shook her head and he nodded, starting to kiss her again. He dropped kisses all over her face before claiming her mouth, distracting her from the certain pain that was to come. He kissed her until he felt her body relax and entered her, inch by long inch. He stopped when he reached her barrier as she tensed again. One hand came up and started to lightly flick her nipple as he sensuously sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. As soon as she relaxed, he pushed all the way into her tight opening, swallowing her cry of pain.  
Severus stilled every movement of his lower body, caressing her cheek soothingly. She wrapped her arms around his back and held onto him for dear life.  
“Don’t move for a second… please.” She whispered. He hummed in agreement. She experimentally clenched her muscles and he groaned. She did it again, earning the same response. A giggle escaped her.  
“You’re not making it easy not to move, love.” He growled in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. She wound her legs around his waist, indicating that he could move. He groaned again, withdrawing almost fully before pushing in again.  
Soon, they found a rhythm and he was thrusting slowly into her, her moans and soft sighs filling the room and making him impossibly harder.  
“Oh, Severus…” She gasped into his ear, “Faster…”  
He could only oblige. He trusted his hips faster and harder, eliciting a scream as she came, clenching almost _too_ tightly around him. He tried to stave off his own orgasm, but her nails clawing at his back did it for him.  
He stilled for a moment before thrusting almost spasmodically three more times, riding out her orgasm before allowing his own. He groaned deeply in his throat, spilling his seed inside her.  
He collapsed on top of her and she clung to him, holding him close as they tried to catch their breath. Once Severus felt like he could move, he tried to roll off her, but she held him still.  
“If you don’t let me go I’ll crush you, love.” He murmured huskily in her ear.  
“I’d die a happy girl.” She replied smiling, but let him roll off. He turned her so her back was to his chest, spooning her close to him, an arm possessively around her waist, caressing her breast as they drifted to sleep.  
Hermione woke up about half an hour later, startled at first, as she didn’t recognize where she was, even more as she felt a strong arm around her. But then she remembered all that happened and allowed a smile to curve her lips. Slowly turning around, so as not to wake him, she gasped as she saw him already looking at her, a rare smile upon his lips. He leaned down and kissed her lips just as a thought came to her mind, making her freeze. He pulled back, his chest tightening, thinking that she had regretted what they’d done.  
She saw the worry in his eyes and quickly kissed it away, smiling at him as they broke off. “Sorry, I’m just worried about the others in the Hall.” He nodded, “I should go.”  
His expression was almost a pout before he nodded again.  
“What are you going to say to them?” He asked, watching as she sat up, his eyes darkening as the sheet fell to her waist, exposing her breasts.  
“I’m on Veritaserum. If someone asks me who I love I’ll have to tell them.” She sighed, then her eyes lit and she bit her lip as she always did when she got an idea, “I could tell them that I love you, bare their mocking, and say that you gave me detention for the rest of the school year for kissing you.”  
He smiled at her plan. It would be a most useful excuse as they would be able to see each other all year. She also seemed pretty proud of herself, smiling as she got up and dressed, a little self-conscious as she could feel his eyes on her. Hermione turned to him, smirking as she saw the clear outline of his appreciation on the sheets by his waist. He smiled and pulled her on his lap, making her land rather gracefully on top of him. She giggled and kissed him, grabbing his hair softly.  
“I need to go.” She murmured between kisses, “But if you want, I can be back tonight.”  
He pulled back to look at her and smirked. He brought her hand from his hair, down between their bodies to his throbbing cock.  
“Does it feel like I don’t want you to come back?” His grin was wolfish at her blush. She rubbed him up and down twice before releasing him, and much to his dismay, sliding off his lap. She leaned down to kiss him a final time and with a glance back over her shoulder and a smile, left his chambers.  
……………………  
Hermione rushed up the stairs to the Great Hall, pausing before the doors and catching her breath. She opened the doors to find everyone still waiting for her, Neville and Ginny were snogging in the corner, Luna and Dean discussing something. Lavender was caressing Parvati’s hair, whose head was on her lap.  
They looked up as she entered and Hermione stilled herself for the questions ought to come. It didn’t take long for Ginny to break from Neville’s lips to look at her and grin.  
“Sooo…did you go to the person your mysterious love, confess your feelings and kiss him?” She asked as everyone stood. Hermione blushed a bit as she thought about the other things she’d done besides kissing.  
“Yes, and yes.” She lowered her gaze, hoping that they would leave it there. But of course…  
“Well, Hermione, I’m aware there are only six men on the grounds right now.” Parvati chimed in, “Those being Neville, Dean, Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid and Filch.”  
“And we know for a fact that it is neither Neville nor Dean.” Lavender completed, then grimaced, “And I’m praying that is isn't Filch.”  
Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She would never live this down.  
“Well, as much as I hate to tell you, and I WILL hex any of you if you ever tell anyone about it, I’m in love with Professor Snape.” She opened her eyes at the multiple gasps around the room, “And because of you, I have detention for the rest of the year.”  
With that, Hermione left the Hall, leaving her stunned friends behind as she headed back to the dungeons. As she was about to knock on the door, she hesitated, not sure if he wanted her back already. She didn’t have time to think as the door in front of her opened and a half-naked Snape pulled her in. She gasped in surprise, but was quickly silenced by his lips on hers. She wound her fingers in his hair again, making him groan in her mouth as he picked her up and walked to his quarters. Again dropping her in bed he laid beside her, giving her a chance to speak before he ravished her perfect little body.  
“Everything went well.” She said smiling as she got on top of him, already unbuttoning her shirt, “And I still love you.” She leaned down and bit his shoulder, making sure to leave a mark on him. He groaned and rolled them so he was on top.  
||  
Sometime later found them both entangled on each other, but only one of them sleeping. Severus watched as her chest rose and fell peacefully. He just couldn’t believe his luck. The Fates had finally given him his chance of happiness and he’d be a fool not to take it. He caressed her unruly hair lazily, relaxing to the sound of her soft breathing. And for the first time since he could remember, he looked forward to waking up the next morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is the first fanfic I ever posted here and I'll love to hear from you-- Well, rather read from you... Anyway review if you wish! Again thank ya!


End file.
